The invention relates to a freestanding household appliance, especially to a dishwasher.
Household appliance such as dishwashers, washing machines, dryers, refrigeration appliances or ovens for example, are supplied to end customers as built-in appliances or freestanding appliances, along with mounting aids each fulfilling a particular function, for example a hose holder for water-conducting household appliances such as a dishwashers or washing machines, operating instructions, an anti-tip part or an attachment bracket for built-under appliances. The number of mounting aids to be provided with the appliance is increasing in line with the plurality of functions.